Metaphor
Metaphor is a User Choice-Oriented Comic Series written by the BZPower member toaster1, formerly known as Tapika. It parodies events that previously took place on BZP, which is where the name "Metaphor" comes from. It has been described by Toaster as "one huge joke." Plot Chapter 1: Bitter Resonance The series opens with the Rambunctious Mercenary, a member of the Blackwake, who has broken into the Peacekeeper's headquarters. He reflects on the actions of a former member of his group, the Traitorous Peddler, who he wishes to get revenge against. The Rambunctious Mercenary also acknowledges that his team will need to leave the building before the Knowing Trickster sets off a bomb on the ground floor. As the Rambunctious Mercenary walks toward a lift, he sees the Treacherous Vagrant, crushed in the lift's doors. Soon after, the Gifted Laggard appears in front of him, holding a carriage clock. The Rambunctious Mercenary takes out a bat to smash the clock with, but before he can hit it, two more of the Gifted Laggard appear, as a result of time travel shenanigans. Meanwhile, the Lightfingered Hijacker is walking through the building, with a shadowy figure trailing behind him. He is trying to avoid shooting the being following him, but he resists this urge, even though he knows that he isn't above it. He also briefly thinks about becoming the "Lewajohnson", but he finds the notion ridiculous. The Lightfingered Hijacker turns to examine a picture on the wall, but as he does, the Gallivanting Visionary cuts him in half, killing him. Elsewhere, in the upper floors of the Peacekeeper's headquarters, the Tainted Dignitary is drinking a glass of vodka, reflecting on the rule of the Baneful Sovereign and Beloved Magnate. His scar, a product of the "incident," twinges from the memory. Back with the Rambunctious Mercenary, the Gifted Laggards are attacking from all sides. He manages to stab one of them in the eye, but he knows that he will survive, because the others from the future did, too. On the ground floor, the Knowing Trickster had just set up a bomb attached to the Zelirious Kvetch. The Knowing Trickster covers the Zelirous Kvetch with a motivational cat-based poster to take his mind off it and the Zelirous Kvetch calms down; however this does nothing to help the imminent explosion. Meanwhile, the Vituperative Prisoner had escaped his cell and was being confronted by the Patrol Handler. The Patrol Handler however, was too distracted by the prisoner's chin and was knocked over with a steel chair. It was then revealed, as two new figures were being brought in, that this was all a computer program being used by Simplute, from Improv, who was wasting his time. Characters and Style The drawing and story style of Metaphor is based on the style of the webcomic MSPaint Adventures. The story is told in one-panel increments, using commands sent by the user featuring a two-letter abbreviation of the character to command. In addition, the characters are drawn by toaster1 as "MSPAtoran," based off the style of the webcomic, as well. Blackwake Peacekeepers Controversy The series has been controversial for parodying some real-life events involving the The North-Western Isles Continuity. In particular, Eljay was angry with Toaster for using a parody of his comic character. Despite Toaster's insistence that the character was not truly Eljay, Eljay requested that the Lightfingered Hijacker be removed from the comics in some way. Eventually, InnerRayg stepped in and had Toaster remove the character. Soon after, Rangan Mercenus, who had come back from a long absence, found the series and wasn't happy due to it's parodying of said real-life events, and asked that all members of the NWI be removed. Toaster requested that he at least be able use the characters until the end of Chapter 1, and Rangan presumably said no in a PM, as Toaster ended the series with a gag ending afterword. External Links *The BZPower Topic Category:Comics Category:Plot-Oriented Comics